


Is This Paradise or Am I Losing My Mind?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has an interesting dream about his time at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Paradise or Am I Losing My Mind?

It all seemed strange, but it was not until after it was over that he realized it was a dream. He knew that it was extremely unlikely that he would ever see something like this happen in his waking hours at Hogwarts, but that certainly did not mean that he did not take the time to savor and enjoy it. He might never be able to take in some of the wonderful sights he saw on this one short day in his dream version of Hogwarts in real life, so he would have to settle for what he knew he could get.

The day started out like any other. He woke up in his dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, cleaned up to get ready for the day, dressed in his school uniform, affixed his Prefect pin carefully, and made his way down the stairs and out through the Common Room. He greeted random students on his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and though looking back now he realized the walls seemed to be glowing, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until he turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs to head toward their ornate cafeteria.

He found himself face-to-face with Cedric Diggory, who was also on his way toward the Great Hall. He greeted him as he normally would until he noticed something wasn't quite right about his fellow student today. He took only a brief moment for him to realize and he did a quick double-take. Cedric was not wearing his Hufflepuff uniform. In fact, it appeared he was not wearing anything at all. Percy was flabbergasted but was not even able to articulate the idea that he was speechless at the thought of a fellow student streaking around the school - because he could not take his eyes off of Cedric. He caught himself examining the young man from head to toe, though he was trying to make sure he was not being obvious about it. Cedric must not have noticed because he tossed a quick greeting back to Percy and then made his way inside to one of the Hufflepuff tables.

As Percy walked into the Great Hall, he expected to see students reacting to what he had just seen. But it seemed as though no one noticed. He looked around for Cedric and found him sitting amongst some of his housemates, not appearing to have donned any sort of cover for his body. Percy thought he had either missed an announcement from the Headmaster that this sort of behavior was now considered acceptable or that maybe he had fallen ill. He did not think he had been cursed in any way, but he had heard of illnesses that were quite common among Muggles that could lead one to believe they're seeing things that are not actually there. He figured this must be the case, or that he was just exhausted, and he made his way over to his regular seat among the Gryffindors.

He sat down across from Oliver and immediately joined in on the Quidditch talk that was already in progress. Gryffindor was once again in the running for the Quidditch Cup and the upcoming match against Slytherin would be the one to seal the deal. The team had been holding double practices for the past week in preparation and Oliver was working to try to develop new strategies to beat Slytherin by anticipating their moves and their style of play. While Percy did not play on the team himself, he was an avid fan and had no problems joining in on these conversations - especially if Oliver was involved. In fact, Oliver was the reason for his interest in the sport and also the reason he made his way down to watch practices, though he always told people it was simply to support the house team.

They finished their meal and, as they did every morning, started to complain about their first class of the day. As was typical on Tuesday mornings, he and Oliver were off to the same part of the castle and they stood to head out of the Great Hall. Oliver led the way, and Percy looked back at the table to make sure he did not forget anything. When he turned his head forward to continue out the front door, he noticed that Oliver, who was just sitting at the table in full Gryffindor school robes, appeared to have stripped them off somewhere between his seat and the end of the table. Percy looked around quickly for any evidence of the clothing piled in the hall. He also tried to look at the faces of every student Oliver passed, once again confused by a lack of any sort of reaction. Slightly embarrassed, though impressed, he turned himself forward again and tried not to stare at Oliver's behind as they turned the corner out of the Great Hall.

Percy was quiet during the entire walk to class. Oliver did not seem to notice because he just kept going on about how he had been analyzing the Slytherin team's playing style and he knew they would be able to win - provided the Seeker was able to catch the Snitch. Percy debated asking Oliver why he was not wearing any clothes, but since he still was not certain that what he was seeing was real, he figured he would avoid making a fool of himself. When they reached the point where they usually parted ways, he got an idea. When he turned to bid Oliver farewell, he put his hand on his shoulder. And there it was. His hand touched bare skin. He figured there was no reason that he would be seeing AND feeling things at the same time - it just seemed unlikely. He quickly pulled back his hand and rushed into the room to take a seat. He knew if he lingered too long with his hand on Oliver's bare shoulder, he would end up getting a little more excited than a friend should.

Throughout the entire History of Magic lecture, Percy tried to piece together his morning. He was the only one who seemed to be taking note of the naked men roaming the halls of the school. Or maybe he WAS the only one seeing it. Or maybe it wasn't happening at all and someone had slipped something into his tea he drank before going to sleep the previous night. Nothing seemed to make sense to him and he did not feel comfortable accepting any one of these solutions. He decided the next unclad student he encountered would help him clear this up - he would ask them what was going on.

That was before he realized who that person would be. Not more than two steps out of the classroom door, he saw what he thought was bare skin in a pack of Slytherin students coming down the hallway. As they got closer, he noticed it was Marcus Flint bearing all. He found it odd that none of the five other Slytherin students walking with him seemed to mind being seen with a naked guy. And although he had resolved to ask the next person he saw, he knew this was not the person he should be talking to - even if he knew for a fact this was all really happening.

He sighed as he made his way back up to the Tower. Maybe he was losing his mind. He would be surprised to learn of it, but he figured most people who did so did not plan for or expect it before it happened. It seemed that perhaps a nap might help him clear his head and get his bearings.

When he entered the Common Room, he was shocked at what he saw. All of the Gryffindor boys were coming and going from the dormitories in the buff. He saw Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver (again), Harry Potter, his brothers--he stopped at that and ran from the room. Growing up it's not like he never saw them in various stages of undress before, but seeing them among other guys he thought to be attractive served only to gross him out. He ran into his dormitory, plopped onto his bead and covered his head with his pillow.

For a moment, he wondered if he should join the trend. Clearly no one else seemed to mind if the males at the school showed themselves off, so why shouldn't he get in on the fun. But since he still had not figured out what was happening, he hesitated. The last thing he needed was to get himself into real trouble and lose his Prefect pin.

He felt himself drifting off to sleep, his mind still racing when the chanting started:

"Take it off, Percy! Percy! Take it off! Take it off, Percy! Percy! Take it off!" He couldn't believe his ears. He tried to lift the pillow off his head to see if he was simply mishearing their muffled cries, but it was stuck and he was drifting further and further toward sleep.

"Take it off, Percy! Take it off, Percy!"

\---

"GET OFF ME, PERCY!" Oliver yelled as he tried to roll Percy back over in their bed. "PERCY! GET OFF ME! Stay on your own side of the bed."


End file.
